familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cassia County, Idaho
Cassia County is a county located in the U.S. state of Idaho. As of the 2000 Census the county had a population of 21,416 (2005 estimate: 21,324) http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/16/16031.html. The county seat is Burley6. Albion served as county seat between 1879 and 1918. Cassia County was created by the Idaho Territorial Legislature on February 20, 1879 by a partition of Owyhee County. A western portion became Twin Falls County in 1907. The county assumed its present boundaries when an eastern portion became Power County on January 30, 1913. The county was named for Cassia Creek, which in turn was named either for John Cazier, a member of the Mormon Battalion and an emigrant train captain, or for a plant found in the area. Cassia County is part of the Burley, ID Micropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 6,683 km² (2,580 sq mi). 6,647 km² (2,566 sq mi) of it is land and 36 km² (14 sq mi) of it (0.54%) is water. The lowest part of the county is Milner Lake, a reservoir on the Snake River, at 4,134 feet, and the highest is Cache Peak at 10,339 feet in elevation. The northern half of the county is part of the Magic Valley region of the Snake River Plain, and numerous mountain ranges extend north from the southern boundary and diminish as they approach the river, which flows from east to west. The Silent City of Rocks National Reserve, containing exposed granitic batholith as old as 2.5 billion years is located in the southern part of the county. Adjacent Counties *Minidoka County - north *Blaine County - north *Power County - northeast *Oneida County - east *Box Elder County - southeast *Elko County - southwest *Twin Falls County - west *Jerome County - northwest Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 21,416 people, 7,060 households, and 5,485 families residing in the county. The population density was 3/km² (8/sq mi). There were 7,862 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (3/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 84.69% White, 0.17% Black or African American, 0.80% Native American, 0.37% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 12.06% from other races, and 1.87% from two or more races. 18.74% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,060 households out of which 42.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 65.20% were married couples living together, 8.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.30% were non-families. 19.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.99 and the average family size was 3.46. In the county the population was spread out with 34.10% under the age of 18, 9.00% from 18 to 24, 24.50% from 25 to 44, 19.60% from 45 to 64, and 12.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31 years. For every 100 females there were 101.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,322, and the median income for a family was $38,162. Males had a median income of $29,132 versus $19,851 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,087. About 11.10% of families and 13.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.60% of those under age 18 and 8.00% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Albion *Burley *Declo *Malta *Oakley Unincorporated communities *Almo See also * [[Wikipedia:USS Cassia County (LST-527)|USS Cassia County (LST-527)]] Category:Counties of Idaho Category:Cassia County, Idaho